Innocence Confined: The Story of Sirius Black
by Aiel Rouin
Summary: Going through Grimmauld Place, Harry Potter finds an old bundle of parchment. This packet contains the Azkaban Diary of Sirius Black. While writing supplies are scarce, the account was written on a single peice of enchanted paper,holding all his secrets.
1. The deal with Pudding

In the upstairs bedroom of 12 Grimmauld Place, there is only one place left to clean. The top drawer of the bedside table holds many things, including broken quills, torn parchment, and the book. It is old and worn, made up of many hundreds of peices of parchment. When he sees it, Harry Potter will be left with the final account of a "murderer."

Picking it up, he recognises the handwriting.

"Sirius?"

Flipping through, it seems to be a diary, but no entries are dated. The pages are well worn, and seem to be at least 22 years old, some even older.

Looking at the almost new cover, he begins to read:

_Dear Harry,_

_If you are reading this, Then you are the owner of my house._

_I put this together now for one purpose, that you will take _

_from these pages a determination to stay true till the end. I _

_know right now that of all things I wish that I could have _

_told you, might be said. Bless You_

_Your loving Godfather,_

_Sirius_

This being dated 13 years ago, to the night that he was killed, Harry's eyes began to tear up as he turned the page.

* * *

_Well, I don't know what day it is, so I can't be sure of how long ago this happened. I...**I** am in Azkaban. It's all the fault of that stupid Pettigrew, the scum of the earth. I know that it has at least been a week since he transformed, and they brought me here. Only days after the murder.**Why couldn't he have been caught?** He was the traitor, and I was stupid enough to not catch it. The little rat, If I **EVER** catch him, they will have to pry his lifeless body from my squeezing hands. When I get to him, they won't have anything left. My quarters are dark and damp, but suprisingly they let me keep my wand, so I have decided to amuse myself by transfiguring rocks into canaries. Hey, it keeps the dementors well fed. I accidentally managed to procure a peice of parchment from this folly. The incantation is very simple, just a flick of the wand and: PUDDING. See, I just got more.(this I have enchanted to capture what I say when I am in my room by myself and want it to be written.) I never did understand why some very complex things are stated simply with magic. It does work for my benefit._

_

* * *

_

_Every second seems to last forever!_

_

* * *

_

_If I have to spend my life here, I better not get a roommate. All this just seems to last forever, and if I have to spend the rest of my life with some mad person, I will go crazy. Wait, I'm not speaking this. Can this read my thoughts?_

_

* * *

_

_Testing, Testing, umafwalladippawannaiffadingdong Yes, this can read my thoughts. I suppose that my words are safe now. This is good, especially since they did give me a cell mate. He wasn't allowed to keep his wand, but then why was I?Hmmmmm... Does the person in charge of Azkaban at the Ministry like me or something? Who is in charge? I thought that Nelson was, but isnt he dead? Maybe I should ask my roommate... He says that Fudge got promoted to Minister. That's surprising! I was sure that Dumbledore would take the position. His name is Phil Masterson, and is an American. Why he is in Azkaban then, I have no idea. He says that... well, I'll just put him in here._

**Well, I was visiting with my family and they just took me. We were right at the tower, and they just came up and took me. I don't know what I did, but I hope they let me out.**

_Poor bloke, a real tear jerker there. I wonder what is for dinner? I unfortunately can only use little bits of magic, so I can't bring food in here. I hope that the rest of my life won't damage my looks. Ugh, I wish that I could have a mirror_

_

* * *

Still no mirror.

* * *

I think that I should get a rock mirror. AAAAAAHHHHHHH. No, I can't look like this. My hair, My eyes, Noooooooooooooooo.

* * *

Really, I must stop worriying. There is talk that Philly-boy will be released. It must be great to see the outside world. I wonder what Harry is like. If those despicable muggles are hurting him, they will have to answer to me via apparition.

* * *

My roomy has left. They mistook him for a rouge pixie. Actually, he did kind of look like one. I wish I could just apparate out of here and move to America (there the ministry would not be after me and I could avoid those pixies). I'm sure Harry would love it there, and we would have fun. Yes, but no.

* * *

I keep remembering the trial. It has haunted my nightmares. I know not how long I have beenhere, but my hair is down to my chin. They say that Fudge is coming here somethime. I hope so, so I might be able to get some news of the outside world.The ministers all come to visit the prisoners is what they say. Yes, a face from outside would be good.

* * *

Okay, chap 1 is complete, you like, no, ok,orwhatever your opinion is R&R_

Aiel


	2. A Trial, Fudge, and Gus

_I think Fudge is coming soon, I can feel it. Now, lets see...What is the incantation for bat wings?_

_

* * *

_

_Eureka... Enkrutoon Koala mouta... AAAAAHHHHHHHH wrong spell. Now my entire body is covered in FUR! What is the counterspell? M_Ə_llafir_ξlowiddǿ... _NOOOOOOOOOO..._ _Now I get the bat wings. Oh no, here comes Fudge._

_

* * *

_

_Thank HEAVEN for Fudge. He knew both counterspells, but he wants to know How I got them. Uuuuuhhh, it was the American. Philly did it!_

_

* * *

_

_Fudge dosen't get the joke. He wants me to be put in solitary confinement . I don't get why he thinks that, I'm perfectly sane. I know that it wasn't me who betrayed Lily and James, it was a RAT! However, people just don't seem to believe me. Is it because I'm handsome?_

_

* * *

_

_No, they still think I'm guilty. It was all because of the stupid trial. I remember it perfectly..._

"The International Wizards Court can begin the next case. The accused murderer Sirius Black."

Two doors in the courtroom open. A tall handsome man is being lead inside.

"Sirius Black, Do you know why you're here?"

A coy smile begins on the prisoners face.

"Because of a rat."

He begins to laugh maniacally.The jury exchange worried looks.

"Mr. Black, you are here on charges of murder. Have you anything to say regarding that?"

The accusedstops laughing. Looking up at Lark Skyiesie** (Pron: Sk-eeyeh-ess-ee)**, he replies with perfect composure.

" I have said it before, and I will say it again. I am innocent to a t."

"There is a large hole in a London street, and thirteen people are dead. You have heard the witnesses yourself, and you still claim to not have done it."

The entire courtroom looked at him with intent, and not a sound was heard with the clear answer

"Yes, because I DIDN'T."

Everything went haywire. The judge, yes, the honorable Lark Skyiesie, threw down his gavel in rage. The jury were all standing in their seats, shouting at one another. Only one person stayed calm, and that was Sirius. When order was finally restored, the jury was looked on for a descision.

"Guilty." Rang out seventy-six times.

"Now, I do hereby sentence you to life inprisonment in Azkaban Prison. Please, get out of my sight."

Two ministry wizards escorted him out, and apparated straight to the loading dock. All was silent as Sirius Black was placed on the boat for Azkaban.

* * *

_I do wonder what ever happened to Skyiesiepoo. I think I'll ask Fudge._

_"Minister, whatever happened to the judge at my trial."_

**"He was taken to St. Mungo's several weeks ago. He is in the top ward, for Quidditch Injuries."**

_Does that mean that I can go free? I hope so, because I really look a mess._

_

* * *

_

_Fudgie is so mean, he said that just because he is in Mungos that I am still stuck here. Is this thing cu out words?_

_

* * *

_

_Testing 12378910, yes, it is skipping out. Curses! I have to improve spell_

_

* * *

_

Fiddling around is heard, then _Morfigamivius_, and then _Fiksivomera_, and finally_ Kahorteing_

_

* * *

_

_Okay, it is fixed...Maintenant, où est mes aliments. Attendre... Pourquoi écrit-il dans le français ? Rester en ligne..._

_

* * *

_

More fiddling, and then _Nondipifrance,_ and_ Metuttelepar.

* * *

_

_Alright then... All systems go!_

_Oh, here comes my little friend 'Gus', the dementor. Is he bringing me food?_

The dementor comes witha little bowl full of "mush".

_"Hi Gus, how are you?"_

**"EEEKGHAOHBOAGERRLEEEIIIEEPPOP"**

_I think he is saying hi!_ (Actually, he is saying 'Here is your food, you Order SCUM')

_Oh, he is leaving... I will wait for him till tomorrow_

_

* * *

_

Ok, were all done for todays chapter. Happy Valentines day everybody (and if you happen to read this anytime other than valentines day...Happy whatever that day is) 

To reviewers:

Princess-Perfect: Glad you liked it.

PixieDust 6291: I update as fast as I can! LOL

phylitr: Your request has been granted by the great and powerful OZ. I present to you "GUS"! He has more parts coming up.

SailorHecate: I guess that because he is my favorite character, I have to live up to his great name. Glad that I'm doing good

Next Week on: The Sirius Files... We will investigate the mush, while Sirius rambles on about stuff...

R&R

(PLEASE!)

Aiel


	3. Problems with Silence and Baldness

_Its morning, well I think its morning, I'm not sure._

_I will ask Gus when he shows up with food._

_

* * *

_

_Still waiting..._

_

* * *

_

_And now, the moment you all have been waiting for... DUHNDUNANAAAH...Gus_

**LIHFOUERUTGQIAEGBVIAREUYTIUWEUQPWFJZSHVBAUOSERYTQRQUEWIFGAUWEYFISFGARYUIFGTQUHFI**

(Meaning What do you want now, and what is with the lights, you will pay for this you evil )

_Aaaaahhh, he is happy to see me. And it is morning. We are having porridgey mush. There isnt really a difference, except this one is without the maggots...So it is less healthy._

_I am going to eat my mush now._

You see Sirius, with his hair shorter than it was, because, well, I'll let him tell you when he sees. Any moment now. He is finished, so that means...

_My hair! Its shrinking! I knew the maggot mush would work!_

_

* * *

_

_Wait, my hair was never blond... Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_

* * *

_

_I am still trying to get over my hair. It is bad enough that I look like a textbook vampire, but now I have WHITE hair!_

_(Gus has been laughing at me these last few days. He has offered to have his friend Dale fix it though.)_

Actually, he WAS laughing at Sirius' predicament, but he did NOT offer the services of his friend "Dale", whose real name is

WAHREEKLAMERTYIDOOKREV and Gus' name is really ANOFJOWIFJWOOFJNDIDFK

_Whyyyyyyyyy! How can this hav happened. I followed the directions perfectly!_

_1) crush 30 maggots_

_2) add a little sawdust_

_3) mix in a brick..._

_60) A. place paste in hair_

_B. after ten days wash out._

_Waaaiiiit... Did I miss 60B?_

_DID I MISS 60B?_

_

* * *

_

_I missed 60B_

_

* * *

_

_I wonder... If I cut my hair off, will it come back its regular color?_

_"Baldoniviriusnowe"_

_

* * *

_

_I am now hairless. Now, If only I can make this more like home. I know, this needs some Lily touches. But how..._

_

* * *

_

_Aaaawww... Fudge is back. It really seems like he is happy to see me_

_Wait... why are Gus' friends surrounding me?_

_Fudge, What's going on?_

_No... Not another room..._

_

* * *

_

_My new room is alot bigger. Now, if only I don't have to have another roommate._

_

* * *

My new roomie is JonPonderwilly. He is here for murdering somebody. I think he is going to die sometime soon.

* * *

_

_Ponderwilly is dead, but there is a new guy coming in. I hope he is nicer._

_

* * *

Barty Crouch is HERE? Well, even if he is the junior, that is still weird. Isn't he a ministry worker? Hmmmm, I'll ask Gus about him.

* * *

_

To reviewers:

SailorHecate: yay Gus!

Amberhawk: I update as fast as possible

( ): youre psycho. I lub u tho. Finish your FOP

phylitr : yep... an you got one too... DUHDUNNANAAA... Presenting Dale... please remain seated at all times while the ride is in motion...

PixieDust6291: Uhuuuuhhhhhh... no u didn't... this is a figment of MY imagination, not Yours!

MMM : HELLO! It only took you about... FOREVER!

Princess-Perfect : Glad that my evil cough cough...uh...mywonderful genius suits you...Now, if I could only get rid of the men in the coats...

* * *

Ok, this is about a week later, and I would have updated sooner, but my dad died, and I had to fly out to the funeral... only I wasn't allowed to use the computer...CURSES!

Well, hope you enjoyed the chapter, please R&R

sinceirly

Aiel


	4. Polyjuice or Roomy?

_Hmmmmmm... Barty Crouch Jr., I think I remember him from somewhere..._

_I know! He was one of the Death Eaters! I hope he rots in here!_

_

* * *

Ol' Barty himself is here to visit Jr., and his wife is looking terrible... Are they actually letting him in the CELL?_ _

* * *

Yep. Hey, do I smell Polyjuice Potion? No... That's just Klas... My new roommate has as much stench as 7 garbage trucks. Klas Yorkmåddis my new roomy... Hey, wasnt I taller? Noooooo... I'm shrinking... cuuuuuurrrssssseeeessss!

* * *

_

_oh...Klas has his wand too... So now I am big again...Wait! Now I'm getting BIGGER!_

_

* * *

_

_Alright, I'm back to my normal cheery old self, but I had to make a new pen. Waiiitttt...this is a very cruell spell. Instead of writing like last time, it kept everything the same. :(. This issuch a bad spell. I want a new one!_

_

* * *

_

_Still the same one... Klas is getting on my nerves...He keeps saying "No No No... Not that...Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"_

_I wonder what his problem is... "GUS...What is wrong with Klas?"_

Gus, hearing Sirius, tries to send someone else.

_Gus...hey, you're not Gus_

_"GUS"_

Seeing that no one else will take his place, he glides to where Sirius is kept; A broom closet in the farthest corner of Azkaban.

**KDSHFIOSGOSNGUIEOGLSPOWQIRHJFSUFOIFHUOTWOWTPQUFBMBVZKSFALHFOERIPRPIUPIOWQPRUFJKDVBZHJKSJDFLAFKNMDBVJSDIWKEUWHEWUBFSHDGSUHKSFGHEUIWUHIQOIRPOWPMZGBXKHWOHFAOPOWTUUHDSIGIWSKFHBSIJGSFBGISYETIWUFHSUIEHISHFISUDHFISHFKSBJKVBSKDGFIS**

(Meaning: What do you WANT! Can't I spend ONE DAY without hearing you? and a whole bunch of other things that should not be said; and can't in human tongue)

_Hi Gus! Hey, what is wrong with my roomy? He is acting like everybody else, and I am getting tired of him._

**MXJDIFISLFVPEWJFNBFWOFHSOFWOSOPWKAMZCZBBFKA**

(Why do you care! You are the one that I'M tired of!)

_Oh, so he is a mass murderer...I wonder if he'll tell me about it?

* * *

_

_Nope, he won't tell me_

_

* * *

_

_Oh, it is very sad what has happened. Poor Barty Jr. died. They buried him outside. I feel bad for him a little. He was a Death Eater, and killed innocent people, but he was young. Almost like Regulus..._

_Hey, Fudge is coming!_

_

* * *

_Okay, its Aiel again to say thanks to all the fabulous reviewers:

THANKS FABULOUS REVIEWERS! (you know who you are)

Stay tuned to the depths of the mind of an innocent prisoner in Azkaban. This is Aiel Rouin for FANFIC 106.7, good day, and good writing.


	5. Mixing Wands and Beans

_Hi Fudge!_

Are you still here

_Yep, what do you expect me to do, escape?_

I would have thought that you made an attempt.

_Nope. Did you know that Barty Jr. is dead?_

Yes, I am here because of that, and I thought I'd check up on you.

_That's nice_

You sure are sick

_Is that a compliment?_

Good bye Black

_Goodbye Fudge_

_

* * *

_

_He sure is getting nicer, Hey is it maggots again Gussypoo?_

**SFHISNRWPWQMSZKALSODNDFHFIUSWJQQUWFHPQDzmCK**

(It is the same as it will always be, and why don't you leave me alone?)

_Ah, I knew you liked me, but this... _("Sobbing")_...This is really touching_

**AFDGHJPMNDSERTYJFTYIIOCXSESQWQERVGBH**

(GO AWAY!)

_You have a girlfriend? Wow,I never woulda suspected that._

You hear a clang in the background, as, well, I'll let Sirius tell you.

* * *

_He threw the bowl at me! Why would my best friend here throw something at me?_

**OFKLJJIOFPWLNKQSNBFSIOJFSIOJPGSHIO**

(I am NOT YOUR FRIEND)

_Well fine, be like that... Gosh, you'd think that Gus is a girl. WWaaaaaiiiiittt... IS GUS A GIRL?_

_

* * *

_

_I never would have suspected THIS. Oh well. I want some Bertie Botts..._

_PRESTOMAJICUSBEANIEHERNOW_

_

* * *

_

_This is not good_

_

* * *

_

_There is a giant man eating Ferret in my cell... Uh, nice Ferret..._

_

* * *

_

_Thank Heaven for Fudge, he got rid of the evil Ferret, whom I happened to name Phillip._

_

* * *

_

_Hey, you can't take my wand away!_

Yes I can, but it is going to stay with your friend "Gus"

_Cuuurrrssseeesss!_

_

* * *

_

Okay, another epic saga of Sirius is done.

To reviewers:

phylitr: I know, did I explain that?

Tu lo sai inc : Él hablará más en futuros capítulos

SailorHecate: YAY! Go Gus.. Go Gus...

unordinarygirl: Glad you like

* * *

Okay, its me again, and I have to do this fast, cuz we're about to go see my brother-in-law who is in the hospital for appendicitis. 2006 dosen't look good too far... Oh well. Updates as soon as possible

Aiel


	6. Reflection, and Plot

_I have tried to figure out how longI have been here. It seems like it has been 2 years since my trial, but I think more have passed. I have had a lot of time to think about my life, and will now try to explain as only an innocent man could, what happened on the night that landed me innocently here, the night of the death of my best friends; Right after I left Hagrid._

* * *

It was a chilly night in the Irish pub of Flannery'sWand. Sirius Black stepped through the door with a grave countenance. 

"Hey, Black, Top o' da evenin to ya. Will ya be havin' yer usual?"

"Hi Seamus. Yeah, the ususal."

The elderly man passed a flagon of Gin to him, and he drank it down in a single gulp.

"Yer pretty fast today. Is somethin wrong?Maybe ye should go ta visit yer friend, ta one wit tha kid for a while, that usually cheers ya up."

"He's Dead. I wasn't there, and they were killed."

Sirius stormed out of the pub, and ran to a bench ina nearby park. Hours passed as he sat there, rising only when he made up his mindto finishhis job: revenge...

* * *

_I remember that, I went to Azkaban 3 weeks later. Here I am, with no one here but my confused friend Gus and his/her lover Dale._

**LSKDFNSOGNOTOGNJGNKJNJKNSOPWQIRJNJDKXDJOSRUGHHRUE**

( We're trying to sleep here! Stop reflecting on yourself, and start getting depressed so wwe can feed)

_This really sucks! But I still have my sanity, because I'm innocent.

* * *

_

A few years pass by after the same manner, with a few more scrape ups and two "roomies".

* * *

_Fudge showed me the picture, and I know he is still alive. I WILL get out of here, and finish the crime that I was accused of, Peter Pettigrew is mine!

* * *

_

* * *

Well, and so begins the plot of escape and revenge. The story isn't over, and only beginning to wind down. Till next chapter, Aiel 


End file.
